With the development of technology, sensors that perform a variety of functions are often mounted on/in an electronic device which performs various functions. The sensors that are arranged within the electronic device are used in various applications, such as, for example, the movement recognition of a user of the electronic device, brightness and temperature/humidity detection, and surrounding ambient environment recognition such as air. In addition, the sensors used in electronic device have increased performance, and are becoming more diversified.
The type of sensor(s) used by the electronic device includes an inertia sensor using a 9-axis sensor, a motion sensor, a gesture sensor using infrared rays, an illuminance sensor, a fingerprint sensor, temperature and humidity sensors, an environmental sensor, and a UV sensor, etc., and the type of sensor has become diversified.
Recently, sensors which have been installed in a smart device are built-in types. That has been the cause of the difficulty of sensor replacement and error correction when a failure or an error occurs in the sensor.
As time goes by, a demand towards miniaturization of smart devices has continued. In order to meet such demand, manufacturers began to mount sensors which provide various functions inside the miniaturized smart devices. However, due to the limited mounting space of the smart devices, it is impossible to implement all sensors to perform the functions desired by the user.